


Soft Strike

by whiteraven1606



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SGA Secret Santa 2014, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon invites John to stay the night for the first time since John was stuck in a time delineation field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Admiralandrea for the LJ Stargate Atlantis Secret Santa fest.

****

Ronon watched John carefully long after the beard had been shaved away and John's new-old scars were memorized. He waited as Sheppard the soldier showed more in John's manner as John hid in himself as he healed. 

He kept Teyla from beating John too much in their sparring just because she felt John was hiding from Ronon instead of just hiding to heal. He knew that wasn't what John was doing. 

For Ronon there was no angst or worry about his place in John's worldview. He knew that John would come into himself in his own time and hurrying would only result in the team having another several months of Sheppard and McKay engaging in more of their epic sulking fights.

Keeping McKay from trying to help was actually harder than Ronon would have thought before that day when time hadn't worked like time. Ronon sometimes felt his days were filled with keeping McKay from trying to meddle his way into breaking Ronon and John apart in the name of keeping them together. 

He triggered John's door chime and mentally rolled his eyes as he watched McKay shove himself back into the wall he was repairing that morning near John's door.

"Hey, buddy." John smiled and leaned to one side to eye McKay's lower body sticking out of the wall. "Morning, Rodney."

Ronon pulled his dreads back as John watched because he knew John liked to see Ronon's body move. "Ready to run?"

McKay muttered a greeting as they moved past him down the hallway.

John snorted as they stepped into the transporter to take them to the far side of the pier. "I wonder if Rodney even slept last night." He lead them out of the transporter towards their starting line. "He usually isn't up this time of morning."

"He's worried about you." He leaned against a wall to watch John stretch. "Us."

John grimaced as he pushed deeper into a stretch than his body liked. "Us?"

Ronon shrugged. "I'm not worried. Teyla is going to quit listening to me about not beating you into the floor soon."

John stood up. "Ooookay. Do I get to know what I did?"

Ronon sighed as he adjusted his bracer. "You didn't do anything. It isn't your fault. Everyone else is worrying because you haven't spent the night in my room since you lost time."

John gestured towards their route. They started off at that loping easy pace that Ronon had to concentrate to stay going at such a slow rate.

"So, you aren't worried?"

Ronon kept an eye on John in the reflections from the City's windows they were passing. "No."

"Okay." John veered around one of the dead plants in its ugly holder. "Is that why Rodney was glaring at me yesterday?"

"Maybe." Ronon didn't keep track of everything that could make McKay glare, he didn't have that sort of patience. "You've needed time."

John stopped short. "Say what now?"

Ronon took his time turning back and settling beside John on one of the ocean viewing benches that John usually used to collapse on when they were at the end of their circuit. "I've been giving you time."

John flopped down in the position he favored and shook his head. "Time. Gah, stupid crap." He sat up again. "Next time just pounce on me, how about that?"

Ronon quirked his eyebrow. "You thought I was avoiding you?"

With a shrug, John shifted closer. "I did need time, but then you weren't pushing and I just...yeah. Anyway. Mind if I stay over tonight?"

Ronon mentally counted the days to their next off-world mission. "I'd like to mark you."

John drew that tiny sharp breathe that told him just how much he wanted to spread himself right there for Ronon to have. "Inside the uniform lines."

Ronon wrapped his hand around the back of John's head and held him still against his chest for a moment. "I remember. It hasn't been that long."

Smiling, John pulled back. "Maybe for you."

Ronon kicked lightly at John's foot. "You didn't get any better at running."

John snorted. "Let's just see, shall we?"

****

Ronon dodged Teyla and McKay at different points during the rest of the day. He figured they'd settle after they saw John relaxed and dopey at their breakfast table in the morning. He made sure the coverings for the pillows and the blankets were all in good repair and washed. He wrapped one of the pillows in a worn shirt that he'd kept out of the wash solely for this. 

Putting everything up and out of the way made his room seem more open, but it would be helpful if John decided he needed to fight before he could settle. Ronon tucked several of the crinkly bottles that held water beside his bedding for them to use later.

He was reduced to fussing when his door chimed and the City opened the door for John before he could even cross the room.

Ronon patted the wall to let City know he didn't mind the little signs of City's indulgences for John before moving to guide him into their room. 

John smiled his half-not-there smile. "Hi."

Ronon gentled him with small fingertip strokes to the back of John's neck. "Hello, John."

John hummed as he always did and he seemed to soften all over as though a switch had been flipped. "Nice."

Ronon echoed John's hum as he stepped around to tug the man's shirt up and over his head. With a little wiggling between the two of them, Ronon got John's shirt off. He carefully folded it and turned away to set it down. 

When he turned back, Ronon found John fingering his military tags. He wrapped his hand carefully around John's hand on the tags and watched John's eyes as he tipped his head forward a little.

"Do you want them on?" Ronon watched and waited for John's decision. Sometimes the tags came off. Sometimes they stayed on. Ronon liked how they swayed and sometimes clicked a little in their silencing edge keepers that never kept them completely quiet.

John finally nodded and edged closer to him.

Ronon echoed the nod and slipped his hand down John's chest to tuck the fingers of both hands into John's waistband. "These?"

John blinked and licked his bottom lip. "You never ask that."

Ronon kissed John's temple. "This isn't ritual, John. I can mark you through your cloth armor layers if you'd like."

The little slight shiver John gave told Ronon they'd be trying something new in the future, but not now. John never tried something new right away when he shivered in reaction to the suggestion of it like that. Ronon knew there'd be some thinking about it done first.

John unlaced his boots enough to get his feet free and then took off his socks. He glanced at Ronon as he took off the rest of his clothes. He covered himself with his hands as Ronon carefully folded and pile everything together.

Ronon straightened up and used his height as he moved to stand directly in front of John. "Do you want to stop?"

John blew out a breathe and dropped his hands. He shook his head and looked at the pile of pillows at the foot of Ronon's bedding. "I want to keep going."

"Good." Ronon ran his fingers from the point of John's shoulders down across his chest and down to trace his ribs as Ronon watched John's shaft start to stiffen. He tilted John's head up and took his due from John's soft mouth.

Ronon eased John down into the pillows on his stomach, watching avidly as John wrapped himself around the pillow with Ronon's shirt on it. He straddled John's thighs and wiggled a little to put his weight on John. "Are you settled?"

John made a small noise and reached under himself to adjust the blankets to make a grove for his cock to fit in. He shifted for a moment before turn his head to the left, their signal that he was ready.

Ronon ran light fingers along the bottom edge of John's buttocks. "Arms up and splayed." He smiled as John quickly spread his arms above his head in the blankets and let his hands relax in the softness of the pillows. Ronon leaned down and kissed the top of John's spine. "My marks always look so right on your skin, John."

John relaxed deeply into the soft blankets as Ronon ran his fingers over more of John's skin.

Once he thought that John couldn't relax any further without falling asleep, Ronon moved to one side of John's body so he would be able to hit John with force at the proper angles. He waited out John's automatic tensing up and used the time to tease at John's crack with his thumb.

The first strike was to the back of John's closer thigh. Ronon hit firmly and held his hand to John's skin after the strike as John's body pulled tight and it took John a few moments to ease himself back down. 

Ronon lifted his hand and used his other thumb to scrape a line carefully through the rising redness. He smiled as John gave him a breathy bit off groan. 

The following strikes were fast and sharp, each quickly over, layered on top of each other, from the thigh up and over the mound of John's buttock to the top of his ass. Ronon kept an eye on John's hands as John's fingers started to clench before splaying out again, over and over.

Ronon knelt back and watched as John shifted his hips as his skin flushed in the wake of Ronon's strikes. Once the skin was done shifting color, Ronon ran light fingers over the edges of the area. He watched with a small smirk as John tucked his chin to hide his face in the softness of the blankets.

The next strike came down on the fullest part of John's asscheek. Ronon struck as hard as he dared and then kept his hand there to jiggle the handful John's ass.

John's hands balled up and he jerked his hips as Ronon did the same thing to John's other asscheek.

"Shall I stop, John?"

John shook his head vehemently and turned his face back to where he'd had it to start, with his nose touching his left bicep where his arms were stretched up over his head.

Ronon leaned over and kissed the back of John's shoulder blade. "You please me." He kissed John's skin as he waited out John having tensed up again. He rewarded John with a flurry of strikes that covered nearly all of the allowable skin.

With a low moan, John started to rock his hips.

Ronon smiled and matched his strikes to the motions so he connected as John pushed up into the hits. He kept a steady pace as John slowly lost his quiet manner.

The skin along John's thighs redden to near a bright solid color that gave off warmth as Ronon worked to make John's buttocks match.

Once he was pleased with his marks, Ronon found the slick and spread it along John's crack with his left hand. 

John bent a knee and changed how he lay enough that Ronon could see the hang of John's sac. Ronon ran his slicked fingers down to rub at the join of scrotum to perineum. 

He kissed the top edge of his mark on John's buttock as he smiled at the memory of John teaching him the formal English words for various body parts. Sitting back up, Ronon pressed the pad of a finger against John's opening just enough for John to feel. He jiggled his finger and grinned as John jerked up.

"Stroke yourself."

John groaned as he shifted onto an elbow and snaked his other hand down to grip himself.

Ronon used his right hand to strike in time to John's movements, speeding up as John started to buck. The fingers of his slicked hand Ronon kept using to tease John's opening. Ronon pressed closer John shifted up onto his knees and one elbow as he jerked himself faster.

John leaned into Ronon as his body clenched up as he started to orgasm.

Ronon rode the wave of John's orgasm until John collapsed into boneless heap against their blankets. As John panted, Ronon laid himself heavily on John's shoulders and plunged his slicked fingers into John.

"Fu-ck." John turned his head and pressed his sweaty brow to his arm. "Please."

Ronon kept his fingers thrusting firmly as John's body tried to buck out from under him.

John spread his legs further apart as he worked his way back up onto his knees as Ronon eased weight back off of him. He muttered something like 'please' into the blankets every few seconds.

Ronon added fingers slowly with more slick until he could free thrust more fingers than his shaft was wide into John's reddened ass. He shifted to kneel behind John and kissed the back of John's neck, near the tags' chain, as he eased his fingers free.

John made a small soft noise into the blankets as Ronon pressed in slowly.

Ronon went easy until he was certain John was ready.As soon as John's breathing took on the right amount of ease within the panting, Ronon dug his thumbs into John's asscheeks and pulled him as far open as he could before starting to thrust hard enough to slap against John's reddened skin.

John started to make more whimpering noises as he pulled his arms in under his chest to ball in the blankets. He arched is back up as he pressed his face deeper into the pillow with Ronon's shirt wrapped around it.

Each slap of skin against skin heightened Ronon's pleasure in having John. He struck the outer edge of John's hip in a more gentle slap and nearly groaned as John's body reacted with a tensing squeeze that had Ronon using all his weight to press John down into the blankets.

With a strangled moan, John shuddered as Ronon slammed into him in a final burst of jerky thrusts.

****

After cleaning up enough to sleep comfortably, Ronon settled against John and hummed as John played with a lock of his dreads.

"It was worth the wait."

Ronon snorted and pulled John tight to his side. "Good. Now sleep, John."

John made a rude noise and rolled over to rest mostly on Ronon. "No orders."

With a fond pat to John's ass, and a small smile at John's wounded yelp in response, Ronon drifted off to sleep.

****


End file.
